User interfaces for AVDDs often require a viewer to navigate through a cumbersome system of menus to establish AVDD settings and to gain information pertaining to a particular program. As understood herein, these types of solutions fail to offer a viewer a way to quickly and easily obtain information about a program with minimal user interface steps, nor are they intuitive to many viewers.